


catapult

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: we lose; we find.





	catapult

“You misssed a spot,” Hongbin points out helpfully, in the tone of voice he knows drives Taekwoon crazy when he gets fussy about cleaning. “On the underside of the plate. You can’t just clean one side of it, hyung. Don’t be lazy.”

Taekwoon rinses the plate off and is halfway to putting it back in the rack before he stops, checks the underside of the plate and sighs, reaching for the sponge once more. Hongbin grins. 

“You’re gonna have to go to the market soon,” Hongbin continues conversationally, lying down along the back of the sofa facing Taekwoon in the adjacent kitchen the same way Arin does, though Arin’s cat reflexes make it slightly more easy for her to balance on the narrow sofa top. “No more coffee or instant noodles. And milk is running low.  _ And _ -” he glances at the yellow bottle next to the sink, “washing-up liquid.” 

Taekwoon picks up the nearly-empty bottle of detergent contemplatively and shuffles over to the small refrigerator where a notepad and pen are stuck to the door with blu-tac. He scribbles a few things down, making a short shopping list. 

Arin jumps up onto the sofa arm, staring at Hongbin unblinkingly from a bare few centimetres away. 

Taekwoon opens a cabinet and takes out a half-drunk bottle of wine, trying to find his wine glasses before giving up extremely quickly and pulling out a mug instead. Hongbin tsks. No standards at all.   


“What about me?” Hongbin asks indignantly when Taekwoon fills the mug and takes it with him to the window. It’s going to be winter soon - all the news channels are saying this year they might see snow well before January. Hongbin isn’t sure how he feels about that but he knows Taekwoon loves the cold; loves soft snuggly sweaters with too-long sleeves and the bite of the air on his cheeks. It’s his time of the year. He’s already been shopping for new ugly sweaters.

Taekwoon contemplates the night view of the huge field behind the dorms where the giant obstacles and training setups are all laid out, sipping slowly from his mug. Hongbin looks at him fondly in his oversized cardigan and pajama pants and ratty bedroom slippers, looking nothing like a seasoned jaeger pilot.

“I miss Seoul,” Hongbin complains, knowing Taekwoon doesn’t. He loves it here in Sokcho with its mountains and its ocean, as far away as possible from busy Seoul and everyone living  _ normal _ lives. They fight the monsters that come out of the sea and the rest of Korea is grateful to them at the back of their minds - and Taekwoon wants to keep it that way. The day when people in Seoul, or Busan, or Daejeon, have to actively worry about kaijus is the day they know they’re not doing their jobs.

Arin meows plaintively at Hongbin and he looks back at her sadly. He wants so badly to hold her.

“Come here. Come on,” Taekwoon says, half-turning to them, and Arin jumps off the sofa to pad softly and silently towards Taekwoon. He scoops her up, holding her close to his chest in one arm as Hongbin watches them stand by the window.

“It’s not so bad being with just me, is it?” Taekwoon murmurs into her fur. “You’ll have a new friend, soon. He’s coming by to check out Hongb- the empty room. Tomorrow. Then he’s moving in next week.”

Arin actually meows back like she understands, and that makes both Taekwoon and Hongbin smile.  

Hongbin hopes the new roommate isn’t going to throw out all his old stuff. He didn’t really use his old bedroom anymore, of course, not after - well. Not after he started sleeping in Taekwoon’s bed. He doesn’t know why it still makes him embarrassed to talk about it especially  _ now _ , but he supposes old habits die hard. Anyway. He still has things in that room he’s got a soft spot for and he hopes Taekwoon will at least try to talk to the new guy into keeping some of them. The desk, for one. None of those things were even his to begin with when he moved in three years ago, the both of them green as anything and wide-eyed, and he usually doesn’t get so attached to material things but he supposes - he wants something of his to be left behind. It’s sentimental as hell, and he makes a rueful face at himself.

Hongbin gets off the sofa and goes to stand next to Taekwoon over by the window, leaning his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder and putting his arms around both him and Arin. Arin begins to purr. 

“I miss you,” Hongbin murmurs, able to say it partly because he knows Taekwoon can’t hear him. 

Taekwoon sighs, and knocks back the rest of the wine.


End file.
